


line и порох

by ray_lantern



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Scarification, Scars, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: Хуа Би думал, вся эта романтичная муть никогда его коснётся. А тут Ксу — настырный чудак, который словно не замечает, что зовёт на свидания и украдкой целует парня со шрамами от пулевых, отточенными боевыми навыками и мутным прошлым.Или замечает — но не боится. И вот это уже интереснее…
Relationships: Brother Qiu/He Cheng, Brother Qiu/original male character Ding Xu, He Cheng/She Li
Kudos: 8





	1. Би

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasiasoyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiasoyka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Contrast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447078) by [kasiasoyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiasoyka/pseuds/kasiasoyka). 



А вообще, если честно. Если подумать, повспоминать…

Они ведь и раньше такими были.

Чэн с Ли готовят ужин в четыре руки, соприкасаются плечами и перешёптываются, и Хуа Би, усмехаясь, отводит глаза. Смешно, и правда — давно такого не чувствовал. Давно не отворачивался, поймав что-то неправильное в общении наставника и ученика. Слишком долгий взгляд, затянувшееся прикосновение, ласковость по неизбежным в их работе ссадинам и синякам — Чэн и Шэ Ли копили это между друг другом, ещё когда Шэ Ли хотелось называть «малой» и «этот ребёнок».

Его воспитывали таким — чтобы руки к нему тянулись, чтобы глаз было не отвести. Чтобы он сам подставлялся взглядам, демонстрировал себя, а подобравшись ближе, заканчивал дело языком.

Во всех смыслах. Они дали ему поистине… сбалансированное воспитание. Его, Хуа Би, задачей было сделать его тело сильным и гибким, а вот Чэн как раз занимался…

*

— …не смотри на меня, как голодный щенок на мясо.

В комнате было свежо, но накурено — дым подхватывало сквозняком. Шэ Ли таскал одну сигарету за другой, прикладывался пару раз и бычковал о борт пепельницы. Психовал. 

Он не любил, когда ему делают замечания. Особенно когда их делает Чэн. 

— Разве ты сам не сказал, что я должен изображать перед этим Су Дзин желание?!

— Желание, а не голод. Ты знаешь разницу. 

— Тц…

Это было перед его первым выходом в свет. Он волновался. Он ещё не знал, что справится идеально, и Су Дзин до конца жизни будет вспоминать «того очаровательного блондина», так ни в чём его и не заподозрив. Не очень долгий период, учитывая вскрывшиеся попытки работать на тайских наркоторговцев. Но всё же — показатель. 

— Ладно. — Шэ Ли покрутил в руках пачку. Прикрыл глаза. Глубоко вдохнул — и выдохнул тише шёпота: — Так?

Его веки дрогнули, ресницы приглушили блеск в медленно открытых глазах. Медовый от старомодных ламп воздух потемнел, и золотые радужки словно светились. Расширенные зрачки масляными каплями покачивались в них, прилично сомкнутые губы, казалось, вот-вот раскроются в стоне, на скулах проступил румянец… В комнате стало жарко — _как он это, чтоб его, делает?!_

— Лучше. Иди сюда. 

Чэн поманил его пальцем, похлопал по дивану подле себя. Шэ Ли небрежно стёк с подоконника и сел рядом. Закатил глаза, мол, достало, показал Чэну средний палец — а в следующую секунду, как по щелчку переменившись, ласково потёрся о его щёку, дыханием мазнул по линии челюсти, потянулся губами к губам…

Он начал с того, что попроще. Отыгрывал робкий поцелуй девственника. Что-то вроде «у меня впервые будет это с мужчиной» или вовсе «у меня это впервые». Вариант, который, казалось, подходил ему меньше всего: как же, такие взгляды, такие жесты, так сладко флиртует, да его, наверно, уже всего вдоль и поперёк…

Он же — единственный вариант, что на самом деле ему подходил. 

У них с Чэном бывали индивидуальные занятия, но так Чэн его не тронул. Настолько далеко заходить, чтобы сделать работу, его не просил. Не разрешал ему, если совсем точно. 

Берёг его почему-то. Говорил: эй, Цю. Мы же не настолько ублюдки. 

А самому Шэ Ли ничего не говорил. Шэ Ли понимал без слов. 

Во всём, что он делал, сквозила бесконечная благодарность. Прощупав почву и поняв, что его не вышвырнут, он бесился, иногда вредничал, как любой подросток, но и в спортзале, на тренировках, и в таких снятых на одну ночь для занятий номерах всегда был очень… контактным. Реагировал чутко, старался, внимал; Чэн коснулся его колена, и несмелый поцелуй стал глубже, развязнее. Ещё один вариант. Так Шэ Ли тоже уже умел. 

Сидеть в стороне, потягивать пиво и смотреть, как они с Чэном облизывают друг друга, давно стало привычным. Чуть задевало мнимой изменой, и каждый раз появлялось жуткое желание трахнуть Чэна после «урока», но в целом… Не напрягало. 

Не то что в ту ночь, когда он впервые об этом заговорил. 

— Ли ведь даже целоваться не умеет. 

Бар под утро затих, хмель выветрился из крови. Глаза слипались, и слова Чэна не сразу получилось понять. Ну и что. Ну не умеет малой целоваться, и…

Блядь.

Осознание шарахнуло по башке не хуже пропущенного удара. Так значит… Да, значит. Блядь. На тот момент Шэ Ли был у них на обучении уже несколько месяцев, гонять его в спортзале больше не приходилось — сам выкладывался, пока не падал; Чэн занимался образованием и тем, что сам он предпочитал называть «этикетом общения».

И в общении с целями поцелуи наверняка пригодятся. 

— Надо научить, — сказал Чэн и смял едва начатую сигарету в пепельнице. — Ты или я?

Сразу вспомнилось протяжное «брааатец», после оформления бумаг достававшееся от Шэ Ли, и всё внутри содрогнулось: я пас.

Присутствовать, правда, всё равно пришлось. Наверное, чтобы не было лишнего напряжения от того, что остались наедине. Шэ Ли же всё-таки… Первый раз у него. Волнительный, страшный. Ещё в машине услышав о своём новом уроке, он выпустил иголки: «А вы мне покажите, как надо. Друг с другом», — и ухмылялся всю дорогу, зараза. 

Чэн проигнорировал его тогда. Пришлось пригрозить самому — так в планах на ближайшие дни демонстративно появилась отметка «наказать нахала парой лишних кругов по стадиону». 

А потом произошло то, отчего желание смеяться над мелким пропало. 

Потому что Чэн, кажется, обо всём этом… думал. Много. Давно. И впервые поцеловал Шэ Ли он в роскошном номере, на заправленной шёлком постели, гладил его по затылку и загораживал спиной, долго, медленно выманивал из него языком ответ, и ощущалось в этом что-то настолько бережное и жадное, что зубы стискивались до боли в скулах.

После, конечно, у них всё было обыденнее и проще. Жёстче было — Шэ Ли быстро привык к поцелуям и значения им больше не придавал. И явно делал успехи. Наставник хороший сыграл свою роль, похвальное рвение к занятиям или, станется с этой змеи, талант — но когда в тот, последний, раз он оторвался от губ Чэна, Чэн нехотя открыл глаза и закинул ногу на ногу. И говорить ничего не стал, лишь кивнул, потянувшись к пачке. 

Поднося ему к сигарете огонёк зажигалки, Шэ Ли скосил глаза и пошло облизал губы:

— Эй, братец Цю! Примешь у меня экзамен?..

*

«Приму. Через пару лет, — смеётся про себя Би и прикладывается к бутылке. — По полной программе, чтоб тебя, приму…»

Холодное пиво удачно занимает руки и рот, но не пьянит; вид наконец-то окрепшего после аварии Чэна даёт в голову гораздо сильнее. Именно сейчас, когда он в домашнем, футболка не скрывает уверенных рук, тканевые спортивки — чуть исхудавших, но по-прежнему сильных, рельефных бёдер. Когда он кажется открытым, расслабленным, подойди да возьми. Когда желтоглазой змеюкой вьётся рядом предостережение: не-а. Стоп. Чужая территория. 

И не хочется уже ни хватать уверенные руки, ни раздвигать рельефные бёдра. Змеюку желтоглазую брать то ли назло, то ли с тоски, то ли от голода — не хочется. Это, наверно, тоже смешно. Как их переебало всех, пока разбирались, кто, кому и зачем нужен; и как скучно, под пиво и какое-то тупое ток-шоу, пришла мысль, что всё. Разобрались. 

— Пойду. 

Би ставит недопитую бутылку на пол и поднимается. Не переставая помешивать что-то на плите, Шэ Ли оборачивается к нему:

— У нас почти всё готово. 

— Это не срочно, — кивает Би на документы, из-за которых и притащился к Чэну после работы. Привычка… — Хочу сегодня ещё кое-что успеть. 

Уже почти за порогом его застаёт тихое:

— Ну, тогда Ксу привет передавай, — и вышедший провожать Чэн подмигивает, закрывая дверь. 

В машине Би закуривает и улыбается. 

_Привет, значит. Что ж, передам…_

На подземной парковке сумрачно; низкий потолок отражает скрежет колёсика бензиновой зажигалки. Би балуется с огоньком, свесив руку из опущенного окна. Балуется не самыми приличными мыслями: ха, это интересно… 

Что именно Чэн думает о малыше Ксу?

С той ночи, когда они случайно познакомились в клубе, он всё приветы ему передаёт и смотрит при этом так, будто не прочь, как в старые-добрые, обсудить где, сколько раз и в каких позах. Сам не спрашивает, но взгляды ой как красноречивы. Мол, ну чего ты. Делись давай. Раньше и партнёров делили, а теперь даже парой горячих подробностей не поделишься… 

_Нечестно, А Цю. О Ли-то мне тебе рассказывать смысла нет. И так всё отлично знаешь._

Эта укоризна в голосе Чэна представляется так отчётливо, что Би фыркает в кулак. Последнюю затяжку выпускает через ноздри. И, утрамбовывая бычок в пепельницу, смеётся уже открыто: вот удивился бы Чэн, узнав, что обсуждать нечего. 

И, наверное, не поверил. 

Би сам до сих пор не верит. Непривычное ожидание бесило и вымораживало, то гасило интерес, то разжигало его с новой силой, а главное, как-то незаметно, постепенно… выводило весь этот детский сад на другой уровень? «Свидания», переписка о всякой ерунде, разделённая на двоих последняя порция баклажанов из «У господина Сиэня», какие-то спонтанные поцелуи в таких местах, где просто нельзя было дать им продолжение — Ксу делал всё это, кажется, без задней мысли. Без всякого осознания. На чистом энтузиазме. Хотелось порой взять его так, тряхнуть как следует и спросить: ты хоть понимаешь, с кем в отношеньки играешься? Ты, чтоб тебя, что тут вообще устроил?

Рука не поднималась, конечно. 

Прекращать всё не хотелось — почему-то. 

И Ксу чего-то добился. Сам, кажется, не поняв. 

Например, того, что даже в тот раз, когда он напился в клубе и повис на шее: «Отвези меня к себе, Би» — ничего не было. Нет, намерений было много, желания — пф, на десятерых Ксу бы хватило, после месяца-то воздержания, — и по дороге домой отчётливо представлялось, что о-о-о, сейчас этот провокатор получит по полной. Целую ночь будет получать, пока не запросит пощады, и ещё немного, чтобы никуда убежать не смог, остался под боком тёплой сопящей грелкой как минимум до полудня…

Но потом как-то не получилось. Потом приехали, обувь поскидывали куда попало, завалились на кровать… И Ксу такой сонный был. Такой пьяный. Так неловко в ширинку полез, борясь с зевотой и своими непослушными пальцами, какие-то глупости бормотал, извинялся, что у него не встаёт, и тут же уверял, что, ну, ему же это и не надо, щааас всё будет, Би, подожди… 

В общем, лежали и просто целовались, всё медленнее и медленнее, пока он не уснул. Прямо в процессе вырубился, приткнувшись губами в губы, потом вовсе свернулся калачиком. Ну и что с ним таким, какой секс — укрыть, вздохнуть да пойти врукопашную со стояком справляться. 

Забавно, как наутро Ксу, проснувшись, резко заглянул под одеяло, осмотрел себя, одетого, растерянно хмыкнул. И, пока кофе пил, всё хмурился и зыркал непонимающе. Такой: а? А чего мы… а мы ничего, что ли?

«Допивай быстрее, я тебя перед работой домой закину, — сказал ему, помнит Би. Он курил прямо так, как вылез из постели, в одних боксерах, доводя недоумение Ксу до предела — это тоже было отчасти забавно. — Хоть переоденешься, а то мятый весь. Кошмар, как же ты беспокойно спишь…»

Ксу тогда покивал, пригладил кое-как свой сиреневый гребень — без толку, — кружку за собой помыл. В машине сидел с таким пришибленным видом, какой даже похмелье не оправдывало. У своего дома поблагодарил наспех — и в подъезд. Сбежал, даже поцелуем за благородство не наградил на прощанье. 

После этого только списывались. Времени не было на встречи, то работа, то отлежаться после работы, ещё и Ксу застрял в своём салоне так, что разве что в нём не ночевал. Поначалу даже казалось: отмазывается. Избегает. Но горы смайликов в его сообщениях, неизменные «доброе утро» и «спокойной ночи», фотки Ирбис в неимоверных количествах — всё осталось по-прежнему. Значит, видимо, не испугался.

Чего бы он там ни мог, протрезвев, испугаться. Слишком серьёзного отношения. Или Чэна — в клубе-то сперва перед ним струхнул.

Ну или шрама от пули рядом с ключицей. Тоже вариант.

Би невесело усмехается и выезжает в город. 

[Увидимся?]

Сообщение падает в лайн и надолго зависает там непрочитанным. Би наматывает километры по центру, курит, берёт кофе в первом попавшемся автомате. Американо в нём оказывается на вкус дрянь, но кофеином как назло заряжает мощно — ощущение времени ускоряется, затягивая ожидание. 

Домой по-прежнему не хочется. По крайней мере одному. 

А Ксу бьёт, наверное, что-нибудь, думает Би, впустую катая бензин по городу. Или вырезает — вот и не реагирует ни на что. Ксу за работой — отдельная тема; Би видел это лишь раз, когда между выездами подбросил засидевшегося у Чэна Ли, и хорошо помнит, как не узнал в том сосредоточенном, уверенном парне вечно взбалмошного и рассеянного Ксу. Да, татуировки из-под рукавов выглядывали те же, тот же пирсинг поблёскивал в щеках, те же бирюзовые вихры падали на глаза — плевать, он всё равно был как другой человек.

Он его тогда не заметил даже. Закусив губу, тянул тонкие ленточки кожи с запястья какой-то девушки. Кровь, предупреждая ласково, промакивал тампоном в зажиме. И снова брался за скальпель…

Би постоял, попялился, поймал понимающий взгляд готовящегося к работе Шэ Ли — и ушёл. 

Такой Ксу у него в голове долго не хотел сливаться с тем, милым и восхищённым. Такой не то что сигнал сообщения не услышал бы, он с Шэ Ли поздоровался лишь тогда, когда тот коснулся его плеча. И надо же, неженка, от запаха крепких сигарет морщит нос, пьёт что послаще, у витрин магазинов цветов залипает — а крови, боли, острого металла совсем не боится…

Сейчас 21:17. 

Поздновато для работы с клиентом. Но Ксу может и себе что-нибудь бить или резать. Нашёл очередное свободное место на теле и душу отводит, кусая губу от усердия — или, когда работает на себе, он кусает её от боли? Би пытается это представить — и сразу же проваливается мыслями куда-то в другую сторону: жаль, не догадался тогда его раздеть. Посмотреть, как у него там со свободными местами, чем заняты несвободные…

Телефон на подставке вздрагивает в самый разгар не очень приличной фантазии. 

[привет!]

Уже зная, что будет дальше, Би прируливает к обочине и давит тормоз.

[сегодня не получится]  
[извини]  
[сейчас, подожди]  
[минутку]  
[фак, тут отвратительный свет!]

Пулемётная очередь оборванных сообщений — вот стиль Ксу. Он закидывает ими взахлёб, будто боится, что его могут не дослушать. Боится даже на секунду внимание потерять. 

[так, вроде получилось]  
[всё]  
[надеюсь, это выглядит не очень смешно…]  
[лови~]

Кольцо загрузки изображения крутится рвано, застревает на четверти, на половине… Би успевает взять телефон в руки и промотать выше. «Сегодня не получится». «Извини». Без всякого объяснения в этот раз, и Би пару секунд раздумывает, вправе ли он попросить его. Вправе ли… и кто он вообще Ксу такой, чтобы стискивать зубы из-за расплывчатого отказа. 

А потом фотография загружается. 

Это селфи. В зеркале туалета. Свет там и правда хреновый, тусклый по всему помещению и резкий на лице Ксу. Он приподнял голову, и засвет выбелил уложенную назад чёлку и высокий лоб, а под скулы и линию челюсти провалились глубокие тени. Тень сделала чёрный рубашки и брюк таким насыщенным, что бледность Ксу кажется нездоровой. 

Би разворачивает фото на весь экран и смотрит. 

И смотрит. 

Смотрит.

Потому что… ха. А классика Ксу идёт. Узкая рубашка, застёгнутая под разрисованное горло, тонкий ремень, брюки сидят идеально, на них выглажены стрелки. Манжеты сколоты запонками — в серебре что-то огранённое, синее, как глаза Ирбис на кисти. Ксу опёрся ладонью о раковину, и его забитые длинные пальцы контрастируют с белым мрамором. Немного чернильной распущенности поверх строгой роскоши. Как фак в лицо или плевок под ноги. 

Ксу смотрит из-под ресниц и слегка улыбается, и пирсинг блестит в ямочках у него на щеках. 

Куда же ты такой вышел, думает Би, приближая задний план фото. Там плитка — камень и дерево, свет под матовым стеклом, разлапистый пэньцзин* в углу… Дорогое местечко. Сам Ксу себе такое не оплатил бы. Значит, кто-то его повёл?..

Чтобы зубы разжать, приходится сделать глубокий вдох — и на выдохе смачно выругаться. 

Би вытаскивает из пачки сигарету и случайно ломает её в пальцах. Стряхивает рассыпавшийся табак с коленей. Другой рукой набирает:

[Я очень хочу увидеть тебя сейчас.]

Но сообщение снова остаётся непрочитанным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *пэньцзин — китайское традиционное искусство составления композиций из особым образом выращенных древесных растений миниатюрного размера и других небольших ландшафтных элементов. Китайский пэньцзин родственен японскому бонсаю и зародился задолго до появления последнего.


	2. Ксу

И всё-таки ему здесь не нравится. 

Ксу изнутри трогает языком пирсинг. Переплетает под столом пальцы. Осматривается — ресторан слепит хрусталём, золочёной отделкой и украшениями посетительниц. Пианист как заведённый выдаёт что-то джазовое, но заученное, бездушное. Официанты все как кол проглотили и боятся лишнее слово сказать; Ксу подмигивает одному симпатяжке, с которым случилось пару раз пересечься взглядами, и тот испуганно отворачивается. 

Не как натурал, поймавший на себе внимание гея. А как гей, которого за малейший намёк на флирт могут уволить. 

Кто-то такой же, как мой отец, думает Ксу, вышвырнул бы в ту же секунду. Даже без всякого флирта вышвырнул. Чтобы заведение не позорил. Чтобы… как это он там сказал…

— …хотя бы оденься прилично, раз уж со всем остальным уже ничего не поделать. — Отец окинул взглядом торчащие из-под одежды татуировки и раздражённо скривился. — И, прошу тебя, не испорти вечер проявлением своей… особенности. _Занимайся чем хочешь в стенах своей квартиры, но зачем окружающим о тебе это знать_ …

Ксу одёргивает манжеты, прикладывается к бокалу вина и делает большой глоток. Душно. Как же здесь душно. Если бы не мама, ноги бы его здесь не было. 

— Я всё смотрю и думаю: и как у тебя, много ещё набито? Свободное место-то хоть на теле осталось?

Бай Хонг посмеивается, кончиком вилки машет в воздухе, будто хочет на неё наколоть и попробовать, место повкуснее выбирает. Ксу невольно выпрямляется, отстраняясь. Заставляет себя не отдёргивать руку, когда пальцы Хонга облапывают его кисть с мордой Ирбис, и чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд отца.

Ради делового ужина с этим мужиком он заказал столик в континентале на вечер пятницы, значит, человек важный. Значит, отвечать ему нужно настолько вежливо, чтобы аж скулы сводило. 

— Осталось, конечно, — Ксу улыбается, накалывает на вилку клубничку с десерта и отправляет в рот. 

Жуёт тщательно; скулы сводит. 

Бай Хонг его достал. Весь вечер нет-нет да прицепится к нему. Такое ощущение, что отец его этому мужику на развлечение привёл. Иначе как объяснить, что Бай Хонг, едва увидев его, взглядом прилип надолго, из разговора периодически выпадал, прерывал деловую беседу внезапными «больно на пальцах бить?» и «а от природы волосы у тебя какого цвета?». А отец на это совершенно не реагировал. Словно так и задумано. 

Ксу и поверил бы, что задумано было именно так. Если бы не одно но. 

У этого мужика дочь. Отец сразу сказал: Ксу, это единственная наследница, вы одного возраста, пообщайся с ней. Ксу и пытался, аккуратненько так, как первые прикосновения скальпеля к нежной коже, но Бай Лю тушевалась и краснела от малейших знаков внимания. Хоть и ровесница ему, она кажется совсем ещё девочкой. Чистой такой, невинной и очень скромной. Видно: под надзором отца росла, под крылышком у мамы — птички в золотой клетке. 

Эта мама сидит рядом с супругом и клюёт салатик поистине птичьими порциями. Кольцо на лапке посверкивает бриллиантом. Ксу присматривается — ему кажется на мгновение, там, на золотом ободке, будет какой-нибудь длинный номер. Как на недвижимом имуществе. 

— Вот это у тебя… Удобно с ними есть?

Бай Хонг снова тыкает вилкой, на этот раз куда-то в область лица. Ксу сперва поднимает бровь в вежливом недоумении, но потом понимает:

— А, пирсинг. Он совсем не мешает.

— Уши у тебя, смотрю, тоже проколоты. Что-то ещё?

— Нет, что вы. Больше ничего.

— Да, у него такой стиль, ха-ха… — неловкий смешок матери режет слух. — Работа, знаете, творческая, нужно соответствовать. Это часть бизнеса…

И собственное забитое, изрезанное и исколотое тело под этим чопорным шмотом становится неудобным. Ещё глупее кажется идея скинуть Би свою фотку. Как же это было самонадеянно… Зачем она ему. Посмотрел, наверно, плечами пожал, мол, ну и чего ты от меня хочешь, да забил, даже отвечать не стал. И нечего было так расцветать от одного простого «Увидимся?»…

— Так он не с тобой работает? — удивлённо обращается Бай Хонг к отцу. — А где?

— Нет. Ксу занимается... татуировкой. 

— А, вот оно что! Как называется твой салон, Ксу?

— Он не мой. 

— Ох, да. Наш сын пока что… — мама вклинивается в разговор с таким видом, будто предотвращает катастрофу, — наёмным работником трудится. Но в будущем, конечно, он думает об открытии собственного…

Ксу с деревянной улыбкой кивает. Он не хочет собственный салон. Собственный салон — это аренда, счета, налоги, закупки, графики… А он рисовать хочет. Карандашом, машинкой и скальпелем. 

И ему за это не стыдно. Ему жалко маму, потому что она стыдится за них обоих. В такие моменты он думает, что непробиваемая выдержка отца куда лучше её чувствительности. Да, из-за этого с ним тяжелее общаться, но зато ему он куда меньше боли причинил своим выбором — учёбы, работы, внешности. Партнёров…

Тему салона отец, к счастью, скоро сворачивает — мягко, но неуклонно. Деловой ужин подходит к концу, и он стремится закрепить результат, пробежаться по основным пунктам сделки. Ксу от этого разговора сразу же отключается; чудесная девочка Лю рядом старается вникать, и видно, что действительно многое понимает. 

Умница. Ксу ставит локоть на стол, подпирает кулаком щёку и смотрит в светлые девочкины глазки. Поймав взгляд, улыбается ей. Какая же всё-таки милашка: блестящие персиковые тени на веках, тоненькие линии стрелок, по ресничкам робкие пара взмахов тушью… Прелесть. 

Прелестная скука. 

— Приходи к нам в салон. — Шёпот и так неразличим за громким голосом Бай Хонга, но Ксу ещё наклоняется ближе: — Сделаем тебе что-нибудь… там, где отец не увидит. Хочешь?

Так лучше видно, как глазки у девочки загораются и блестят. И за кивок, робкий, пугливый, хочется погладить её по голове. 

— «Bloody Cherry». Я буду ждать твоего звонка. Кхм… Прошу прощения! 

Последнюю фразу Ксу произносит громче и выходит из-за стола. «Попудрить носик?» — тут же слышит за спиной смех Бай Хонга, но игнорирует. Лишь выругивается одними губами.

В туалете выругивается вслух. Какой-то мужчина недовольно косится в его сторону, но плевать. Мой давай свои руки, думает Ксу, и выматывайся отсюда вместе со своим снобским осуждением. И, поддёрнув тесные брюки, садится на корточки перед пэньцзин.

— Привет, — говорит, касаясь пальцами мелких листьев. — Ты классный.

А в голове прокручивается нереальная картинка. Как отец тоже извиняется и поднимается из-за стола. Как идёт за ним, застаёт его вот таким, на корточках перед гранатом, сразу всё понимает и извиняется. За все идиотские слова Хонга. За то, что не может его одёрнуть. «Сам понимаешь, — вздыхает, — мне ещё вести с ним дела». И добавляет что-нибудь вроде: «Ты отлично держался. Горжусь тобой». 

Такие ванильные мечты, аж самому тошно. Нереальные, как радуга в ночном небе; Ксу смешливо фыркает себе под нос, достаёт телефон, чтобы сфоткать пэньцзин… 

[Я очень хочу увидеть тебя сейчас.]

Сообщение Би на мгновение кажется продолжением той фантазии. Оно такое же нереальное. Обычно Би не настаивает на встрече, не пишет никаких «хочу», не то что «очень». С недавних пор Ксу вообще не уверен, что он для Би хоть какое-нибудь «хочу», а не всего лишь способ занять свободное время. 

Внутри что-то расправляет крылья, срывается ввысь — и падает. Кувыркается в воздухе, не в силах понять, что делать. Безумно хочется обрадоваться, что Би наконец-то делает шаг навстречу, но слепой восторг отравляет неуверенностью: а вдруг Би, получив отказ, написал другому.

Или другой?..

Ксу заносит палец над клавиатурой, хмурится — и сворачивает лайн. Если уж так, то лучше всё узнать сразу. Пока вот это пугающее, что ноет в груди и рвётся к Би, стоит тому пальцем поманить, не разрослось и не выпотрошило подчистую. 

Набрав номер, Ксу задерживает дыхание и считает гудки. 

— Ксу?

Би отвечает на третьем. У него там тихий рокот двигателя, шум города, бормотание приглушённого радио. Он просто где-то катается. Кажется, он один.

У Ксу замирает сердце. 

— Я в ресторане континенталя, — шепчет он, боясь, что голос дрогнет. — Забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста. 

Секунда — и Би словно принял приказ:

— Понял. Десять минут. 

Он приезжает за восемь. 

Ксу ждёт его у входа, ходит из стороны в сторону, греет дыханием руки и старается поглубже утопить их в карманы. Тоненькое пальто не греет, ветер пробирает до самых косточек. Но улыбка не сходит с губ. Но — в груди горит, и лоб словно тронут жаром. 

Этим холодным вечером Ксу окончательно понимает, что влюблён. 

А потом — что в классических туфлях очень неудобно бегать.

— Привет!

Подлетев к Би, он едва удерживается от того, чтобы кинуться ему на шею. Би кивает ему, привалившись спиной к двери. Демонстративно смерив взглядом, присвистывает. И ничего не говорит. На улице почти ноль, но он в водолазке, руки сложил на груди, и мышцы так красиво перекатываются под тканью. С ним очень хочется целоваться…

— Что, свидание не задалось?

— М? — Ксу недоумённо моргает, но Би лишь с усмешкой отмахивается:

— Запрыгивай давай. Губы уже все синие. 

В салоне тепло. Промозглое напряжение сразу отпускает, чуть потряхивает от резкой смены температуры, и нос потёк. Ксу шмыгает тихонько, устраивается поудобнее. На Би из-за взъерошенной ветром чёлки поглядывает. 

Его руки на руле лежат так спокойно, уверенно, что тянет сейчас же почувствовать их на себе. Ощутить эти грубоватые прикосновения шершавых ладоней, залезть к Би на колени и обнять его, такого большого, тёплого. Целовать его и прижиматься как можно ближе, стискивать его бёдрами, слабеть от головокружения и неловко наваливаться в тесноте…

Би совершенно подходит для этого, он поймает, удержит, даже не перестав выделывать языком во рту такое, что вернуть себе равновесие можно и не мечтать. А ещё Би такой… добрый и близкий. Как будто вчера с ним виделся, целовался в узком проулке, подальше от чужих глаз, потом зажимался в машине и перед расставанием неохотно расцеплял сплетённые пальцы. Как будто не держал его почти полмесяца на расстоянии переписки, трусливо надеясь, что, может, отпустит, и боясь, что первым отпустит Би. 

Как будто не было того странного случая, когда Би почему-то не стал с ним спать, а утром показал, сколько у него шрамов на теле.

Те, на спине, можно принять за царапины от… скажем, падения с мотоцикла. Оплавленный по краю неглубокий росчерк на бедре — чем-то раскалённым полоснуло, мало ли. Глубокий, тонкий, профессионально зашитый порез сзади под рёбрами мог остаться от какой-нибудь операции. Но тот, который возле ключицы…

Такие рубцы не получают обычные люди. Уж он-то, Ксу, в шрамах разбирается. Знает: такой — от чего-то взорвавшего кожу и плоть под ней. Чего-то… крупнокалиберного. Словно на Би охотой ходили. Как на вепря. 

Его татуировка не выцвела — посинела, вбита до шрамов, и похоже, что не машинкой. Это не line-ом стерильным контурок тоненько вывести, это, кажется… порох? Такое наносят не для красоты; его друг, Чэн, не для того, чтобы по барам с ним развлекаться. Это что-то про дружбу, скреплённую кровью. Про то, о чём Шэ Ли жизнью научен молчать. Ксу хорошо помнит, как меняется его лицо, когда речь заходит об этих двоих. И в себе теперь ощущает тоже: волнующий страх и восхищение, захватившие его при первом взгляде на Би, стали сложнее. Пропитались сожалением и этим сбивающим дыхание чувством — осознанием, что тем утром Би не хотел просто посмеяться над ним. 

Би ему доверился. 

Би его проверял.

И всё внутри говорит: этот Би, за полмесяца не забывший про тебя, примчавший по первой просьбе, не захотел с тобой пьяным спать не потому, что ему было противно. А потому что у вас серьёзнее, чем ты думал.

Когда Би, не отрывая глаз от дороги, спрашивает:

— Куда едем?

Ксу не раздумывая отвечает:

— Ко мне. 

В квартире бардак. Обувь раскидана у двери, на кухонном столе эскизы и пепельница, полная окурков и стружки от карандашей, повсюду на полу смятые листы из скетчбука. Пуф и столик в комнате погребены под неоконченными зарисовками. Постель не заправлена, завалена одеждой, и на самом верху этой горы дремлет Ирбис. 

Уловив во взгляде Би немой вопрос, Ксу отводит глаза:

— Я… паниковал, — говорит, расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и принимаясь раскручивать запонку. — Иди на лоджию, там свободный диванчик. Выпьешь чего-нибудь? Есть вино, есть пиво, есть…

Но Би ловит его за локоть.

— Не переодевайся. — Би глазами поедает куда откровеннее, чем там, на улице. — И давай сегодня без алкоголя?

Договариваются на чай. Скинув часть эскизов на пол — всё равно там ничего дельного, не мог сосредоточиться перед встречей с семьёй… — Ксу заваривает две кружки зелёного с мятой. Пуговица у него снова застёгнута, запонка сверкает на месте. Щёки горят. 

На лоджии теплее, чем в остальной квартире — цветы не любят холод. Би рассматривает их, осторожно крутит мини-оранжереи в пальцах. Стеклянные многогранники пускают по стенам блики. 

— Это чтобы Ирбис не добралась, — улыбается Ксу. — Она меня к ним ревнует и убирает конкурентов, как только выдаётся возможность. 

— Любишь цветы?

И фыркает смешливо. Разговор с Би о цветах, за чашечкой мятного чая… «Мы ведь оба понимаем, зачем на самом деле сюда приехали?» — думает Ксу, подходя ближе, и ставит чашки на полку.

— Люблю — слабо сказано. Я и сам весь в цветах… ох!

Би сграбастывает его неожиданно. Прижимает спиной к груди, прислоняется к стене и как ни в чём не бывало берёт ближнюю чашку. От глотка чая его дыхание становится горячее и пахнет мятой. 

— Я не шучу — весь, — сглотнув, шепчет Ксу, ощущая его у уха. — Когда учился, бил и резал на себе иллюстрации из атласа растений. И сейчас иногда… вплетаю что-нибудь флористическое в эскизы… и…

Сложно сосредоточиться, когда Би распускает руки. А он словно не понимает — оглаживает бока, сводит ладони внизу живота, тянет задумчиво:

— Ммм, прямо весь… — И его пальцы замирают на нижней пуговице. — Дашь посмотреть?

У Ксу чаще бьётся сердце. Волнение легонько протряхивает — от солнечного сплетения до кончиков пальцев. Тело Би за спиной вдруг кажется раскалённым и очень твёрдым; собственное — мягким, податливым, ослабевшим. 

— Сядь. 

Он снимает с себя тяжёлые руки Би и кивает на низкий диванчик. Яркий верхний свет заменяет тусклым жёлтым торшером. Диван на лоджии длинный, но узкий, Би садится на него и разводит ноги, и, стоит к нему подойти, тянет на себя, заставляя опуститься между ними на колени. 

— Если ты будешь далеко, я ничего не рассмотрю, — говорит, медленно вытягивая рубашку из брюк.

Другой рукой придерживает за бёдра, не давая потерять равновесие. Ксу остаётся только следить, как он ловко одну за другой расстёгивает пуговицы, указательным залезая под рубашку и задевая кожу, и стараться не упасть на подгибающихся ногах. Потом по очереди подавать Би руки — чтобы он запонки раскрутил, потому что это он тоже хочет сделать сам. 

Всё это выглядит так, словно он не спеша разворачивает упаковку долгожданного подарка. Наслаждается, аккуратно развязывая ленточку, не хочет ничего и самую малость повредить. И когда он так же неторопливо стаскивает рубашку с плеч, Ксу уже подрагивает от нетерпения и чувствует каждое случайное прикосновение так остро, что кажется, от первого же неслучайного застонет в голос. 

— Ну как тебе? — выдыхает он, наклонившись к Би, как только рубашка соскальзывает на пол. 

И закусывает губу, потому что это и правда… слишком. То, как Би разглядывает его, как водит пальцами по лепесткам и надписям на латыни, как считывает контрасты между выпуклыми светлыми линиями шрамов и гладкими тёмными — татуировок. Белые лилии, чёрный пион, свежий, розоватый ещё бутон магнолии… Они сплелись тесно, витиевато, они ведут прикосновение с рёбер ниже, и живот поджимается от него, оно теплом отдаёт к выбритому лобку, к наливающемуся кровью члену. Ксу неловко переминается на коленях, смущается в последних остатках нервозности — а не слишком быстро? а не получится так же, как с тем, другим?.. — но его губы уже произносят:

— У меня ещё на бедре есть.

Оказывается, светлые глаза Би могут быть очень тёмными. Могут пугать расширившимися зрачками, будто он под кайфом. Ксу рвано глотает воздуха и смачивает языком губы, но терпит. Наслаждается этой странной прелюдией, такой неожиданной от Би, ведь такие парни, как он, заваливают прямо в коридоре, без лишних нежностей, коленями в пол, лицом в стену, нет?..

Би расстёгивает ему ремень, не разрывая контакта взглядов, расстёгивает ширинку, и делает всё так ласково — Ксу никогда не подумал бы, что эти грубые руки умеют так. Что Би будет так аккуратно стягивать с него брюки, словно шрамы и татуировки могут до сих пор болеть. Что будет трогать так же, внимательно, аккуратно. И любоваться.

Выше всех, у самой кромки чёрных брифов, первая работа скальпелем. Ирис — не хватает точности рисунку, глубже и нестабильнее линии. Чувствительнее, а Би подушечкой большого пальца водит по ним, остальными лезет к внутренней стороне бедра, и другой рукой, придерживая, не даёт отстраниться, сжимает тягуче чуть ниже ягодиц, гладит так сосредоточенно, будто не замечает, как натянулась ткань на полностью вставшем члене. Не видит, как в сладком спазме на нём выступила капля смазки; Ксу опускает взгляд, смотрит, как на головке расплывается тёмное пятнышко, и перед глазами всё мутнеет от нового импульса возбуждения. Это какое-то извращённое удовольствие: вот так, полуголым, стоять между ног полностью одетого Би и пачкать бельё от желания…

— Тебя там не покормили, что ли?

Низкая хрипотца в голосе Би мурашками расходится у ключиц — там щекотно оседает тепло его дыхания. Ксу вздрагивает, пытается сфокусироваться. Замечает, что опирается ладонями о твёрдые плечи Би, прогнулся ему навстречу, а тот откинулся на спинку, разглядывает его, и грудь его вздымается часто и жарко. 

— Что? 

— Вид, говорю, у тебя голодный. Может, тебя покормить?..

Кто из них самый голодный, Ксу бы ещё поспорил. Би одного его поцелуя хватает, чтобы сорваться, чтобы, почти рыча в губы, впиться пальцами в ягодицы, забраться ладонями под ткань брифов, до боли натянуть их на члене — и сдёрнуть вниз. У Ксу колени разъезжаются, когда он чувствует, как Би облапывает его между ног; резинка брифов передавливает бёдра, язык Би мокро проходится по пробитому соску, короткий засос жалит в шею — и всё переворачивается перед глазами. 

Би сверху, и жар от него такой, что кружится голова. Ксу закрывает глаза, обнимает его, цепляется за него, через ткань прожимая сплетения напряжённых мышц спины, стонет недовольно, когда он отстраняется — и жадно ловит его снова, уже обнажённого сверху, такого горячего, тяжёлого, сильного…

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет, потираясь о его стояк. — Би, как же я тебя… 

И получает укус за ключицу. Как предостережение: осторожнее, не доводи. И без того получишь; Би стягивает с него бельё и брюки резким движением, широко проходится языком по члену, по шрамам-татуировкам на рёбрах, глубоко вылизывает, целуя, — и переворачивает на живот. 

Подминает под себя, прижимается сзади, вдавливает в пушистое покрывало. Вжикает молния на ширинке, твёрдый член ложится между ягодиц, головка трётся о вход, надавливает, влажная от смазки, но всё же недостаточно, и такая, ох… крупная…

— Смазка, Би, — в последних проблесках благоразумия просит Ксу. — В комнате. И презе… — ахает — Би заметил плоскостную пирсу на загривке, ещё одно чувствительное местечко, прикусывает там и зализывает лёгкую боль. — Би, постой. Нам надо…

— Да есть у меня всё. Расслабься. 

На несколько секунд Би отстраняется. Шуршит одежда, потом шелестят упаковки: одна, вторая. Ксу слышит липкий латексный звук, невольно вздрагивает, когда прохладная смазка попадает на кожу. Би выдавливает её на вход, чуть царапая оторванным краем, вводит палец и сразу второй, осторожно, но неумолимо растягивая. Ксу старается дышать глубоко, расслабляется — он умеет, — и лишь от точных прикосновений внутри сжимается то и дело — Би умеет тоже. 

Знает, что делает. Знает, как надо, чтобы не навредить, боли не дать больше неизбежной, и от неё отвлечь — долгими поцелуями, массажем, сбивчивым шёпотом на ухо. Он открыто показывает: почувствуй, как мне хорошо с тобой, Ксу; он вставляет член медленно и трахает сперва медленно, пока не начинает входить глубоко и свободно, и лишь тогда берёт ровный и быстрый темп. Ксу пытается подмахивать, пытается хотя бы прогнуться, но падает от такого напора. Так приятно и так… сильно, плотно, непрерывно, будто Би заставляет его испытывать удовольствие, ни малейшей передышки не позволяя. 

— Прости, сейчас без изысков, окей? — и посмеивается ему в затылок, пресекая очередную попытку двинуться. Только ноги под ним разводить остаётся, только кусать подставленное запястье, чтобы не быть слишком громким, и плавиться, плавиться в тесных объятиях, вдавливаться членом в подушки, проезжаясь по ним от каждого толчка. Чувствовать — сейчас всё получится быстро, накроет одной мощной волной обоих, и безумно желать скорее в ней захлебнуться. Впереди ещё целая ночь, впереди — много раз, когда они смогут не спеша насладиться друг другом, а сейчас никаких сил нет терпеть, ну пожалуйста, ещё, ещё…

Ксу кажется, он кончает первым. Он не уверен — Би ещё несколько раз глубоко входит в него, когда он уже весь пронизан напряжением оргазма, едва замечает всё вокруг, выплёскиваясь долго, так много, мокро. Би медленно трахает его после, обессиленного, и каждый толчок в ставшее слишком чувствительным тело кажется изящной пыткой. Би ещё немного остаётся в нём, пока его член обмякает, и выходит с приглушённым сомкнутыми губами стоном, приподнявшись на локтях. 

Когда открывает глаза, Ксу видит, как на пол падает завязанный мутный презерватив, и не может сдержать смеха — а Би, кажется, тоже весьма понравилось. А Би, кажется, тоже долго его хотел…

Потянувшись, Ксу зевает и приваливается к спинке. Руки подрагивают, бёдра ноют, поясница завтра скажет спасибо. Но как же хорошо… Би сидит рядом, трёт лицо, плечами лениво поводит, и каждое движение излучает удовлетворение, сытость и смутную жажду ещё. И подольше. Сейчас, только немного переведёт дыхание. 

Пятно спермы Ксу прикрывает своей рубашкой и утаскивает Би с собой валяться. Стягивает со спинки плед, укрывается. И никак не может остановиться, всё трётся о Би щекой, пробует на вкус солоноватую кожу, мажет губами по шее, виску, выступу кадыка…

Замирает над шрамом от пули и чувствует, как напрягся Би. Моментально реакция, от которой он будто бы стал холоднее. У Ксу от него такого немеют пальцы. Он от такого холода теряется на секунду, но его тело словно бы действует само. И когда под губами вздрагивает изуродованная рубцованная кожа, он прижимается к ней сильнее и поднимает взгляд, и смотрит, смотрит в ледяные глаза Би, пока они не теплеют снова.

Вздохнув, Би гладит его по щеке, точно выпал на мгновение из реальности и снова вернулся. И усмехается, но голос звучит серьёзно:

— Ха. Какой ты ласковый. 

А сам-то, думает Ксу. Целует его в ладонь, ложится на него, прижимается щекой к груди и щурится, разомлевший. Глаза закрываются. Да и ладно, пускай, он только чуть-чуть отдохнёт…

Вибрация смс вытаскивает его с границы сна. Он пытается встать, но Би ему не даёт, притягивает к себе, бормочет недовольно:

— Куда?

— Это может быть с работы. Надо посмотреть.

— Уже поздно. — Руки Би сжимаются крепче. — Ты спишь.

— Хэээй. Вдруг кто-то заболел, и мне нужно будет завтра выйти? Ну давай, не будь таким эгоистом!

Кое-как вывернувшись, Ксу свешивается с дивана и выуживает из кармана валяющихся на полу брюк телефон. Снова ложится к Би под бок, молясь, чтобы только не сорвался завтрашний выходной. После бессонной ночи работать — так себе удовольствие, а уснуть ему не дадут, он в этом не сомневается…

Сообщение от отца. Ксу, увидев его, даже не знает, что хуже: сорвавшийся выходной или…

[Если ты хочешь открыть свой салон, я тебя поддержу.]

Слова читаются в голове сухим, деловитым тоном. Где-то на заднем плане мерещится шелест бумаг — не такой, как от эскизов, словно то, что листы заполнены не рисунками, а графиками и цифрами, делает их грубее; запах лакированного дерева щекочет нос, неприкосновенная тишина кабинета забивает уши… Вздохнув, Ксу гонит воспоминание прочь, набирает ответ:

[я всё равно не стану жениться на дочери Бай Хонга] — и, отправив, роняет телефон на пол…

— Работа?

— Нет, — он выдавливает улыбку, и от неё щиплет в носу. — Отец. Сегодня в ресторане я был нужен ему, чтобы познакомить меня с дочерью его партнёра по бизнесу. Чтобы мы, возможно, потом… В общем, было не очень.

С первых же слов Би начинает гладить его по бедру. Совсем не пошло, так успокаивающе и размеренно, что к моменту, когда телефон вздрагивает снова, дважды подряд, от нервозности не остаётся и следа. Читает сообщения Ксу, заранее готовый, если что, постоять за себя, но там:

[Я знаю.]  
[Спасибо, что вытерпел этого придурка сегодня.]

И он удивлённо замирает. Обычно его отец не позволяет себе такие слова. Он должен быть либо пьян, либо очень зол, чтобы написать такое, и Ксу знает, что первое — не подходит. За ужином отец не допил и первый бокал вина.

— Ксу. — Би проводит ладонью по спине, привлекая к себе внимание. — Всё хорошо?

Ксу поворачивается к нему, но не отвечает. Разглядывает его, всего в шрамах, опасного и закрытого, но лежащего рядом, близкого, никуда не собирающегося уходить. В его глазах лёгкая тревога — наверное, я долго молчу, думает Ксу, но просто не знает, что сказать. Обезмолвлен этим ощущением, когда кажется, что всё вокруг вдруг начало налаживаться, и не понимаешь, чем заслужил это, где свернул на правильную дорожку. И страшно такое чудо спугнуть.

Поэтому Ксу говорит просто:

— Да. — А потом, уткнувшись Би между ключиц, совсем тихо шепчет: — Спасибо.


End file.
